Uwaga! Zły pies!
by AngelsDreamII
Summary: Sugerowany slash. Wulagarne słownictwo i totalnie alternatywne spojrzenie na Setha.


Umierał banalnie. Prostacko. Żałośnie, bez godności. Boleśnie, bez szans na odkupienie, na tunele światła i cienia, bez możliwości wyznania grzechów, którymi mógłby obdzielić przynajmniej kilku rówieśników. Bez żalu za popełnione czyny. Seth Clearwater był sukinsynem, pieprzonym sukinsynem - nie obrażając jego schorowanej matki. Skurwysyństwo kiełkowało w nim od momentu, gdy zmarł ojciec, by teraz rozkwitnąć. Może, gdyby nie był zmiennokształtnym, miałby jakąś szansę - przynajmniej nikt nie rozszarpywałby go na kawałki, z wściekłą satysfakcją na twarzy, tak jak teraz.

Z pewnymi osobami się nie zadziera, a już na pewno nie igra się z emocjami wampira. Trzeba być samobójcą, totalnym kretynem lub workiem testosteronu, siły i buntu, co świetnie łączy pierwsze dwie opcje, żeby zakpić z dwustuletniej nimfomanki, o charakterze ostrym, jak tabasco zmieszane z chilli i pieprzem kajeńskim. Nurzała się w swojej zemście, w jego krwi, w zimnym zapachu śmierci - lekko słonawym i metalicznym.

Leah szarpała go za ramiona, krzycząc mu prosto w twarz.

- Oszalałeś?! Upadłeś na głowę?! Postradałeś zmysły, czy tylko coś uszkodziło ci mózg?!

Seth prychnął lekceważąco i jednym ruchem wyrwał się z chwytu siostry, która znów usiłowała go wychowywać, wręcz tresować. Chłopak przejechał dłonią po swoich krótkich włosach, zahaczył o kolczyk w lewym uchu i uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Odwal się.

- Matka przez ciebie oszaleje - zabijasz ją. Jesteś gówniarzem. Nieodpowiedzialnym, egoistycznym gówniarzem, który widzi tylko siebie i nic poza tym! - kobieta krzyczała. Głos drżał emocjami, które skumulowały się i wybuchły w jednej chwili. Jednak młodszy brat nie miał zamiaru słuchać wyrzutów, odepchnął ją od siebie tak, że wpadła na ścianę i po prostu wybiegł z domu. Uderzenie i szok odebrały jej głos. Załkała, osunęła się na podłogę i pozwoliła łzom płynąć, choć płacz nie mógł pomóc, przynieść ulgi, czy zmienić czegokolwiek. On, już dawno temu, wybrał drogę, z której nie było odwrotu - łudziła się, walczyła, rozmawiała, krzyczała, prosiła, ale nic do niego nie docierało, jakby schował się w pokoju z wieloma drzwiami. Czasami udawało się jej uchylić jedne z nich, ale z każdym dniem, pojawiały się kolejne...

Seth potrafił się cieszyć, gdy był dzieckiem. Znał radość, umiał nawet marzyć, a potem wszystko się skończyło. Śmierć ojca, zachowanie siostry, sfora, matka - przytłoczyło go to wszystko i nie umiał już żyć - mógł tylko istnieć. Sam go wspierał, ale nie rozumiał. Nikt nie próbował go rozumieć - pocieszali, pouczali, doradzali, ale swoim traktowaniem, utwierdzali jednocześnie w poczuciu, że jest nikim więcej, tylko głupim dzieciakiem, który nie wie, co to życie. Bał się Sama Uleya do czasu, gdy na jego oczach Jacob wypowiedział mu posłuszeństwo. Tuż przed wielką bitwą z nowonarodzonymi. Seth niemal zwijał się ze szczęścia. Wreszcie ktoś pokazał Panu Jestem-Najstarszy-I-Wiem-Lepiej, gdzie może sobie wsadzić swoje rządy. Sfora zamarła w oczekiwaniu. Każdy był przerażony rozłamem, a strach szybko zamienił się w oburzenie, którego powodem był najmłodszy wilk.

Niemal widział, jak Leah zaczyna się trząść. Owszem, od samego początku był krnąbrny i jak nikt przed nim, opanował sztukę chowania prawdziwych myśli i emocji za ścianą irracjonalnych i surrealistycznych obrazów. Z początku tylko pyskował, potem nauczył się zadręczać inne wilki wymyślnymi fantazjami - zaczął od wizji seksu z Cullenem. Edwardem Cullenem. Zmusił Embrego i Quila do patrzenia na chore migawki, w których jego język - ciepły i mokry, zgłębiał tajemnice zimnego i bladego ciała. Sam wydał rozkaz i musiał ustąpić, ale próbował jeszcze kilka razy. Chłopcy niemal wymiotowali, a Leah dostawała spazmów. Zawsze dawał radę obejść kolejne wytyczne. Był cholernie inteligentny i nie wahał się użyć tej cechy przeciwko każdemu, kto stawał mu na drodze do celu. Celu, którego nie uświadamiał sobie nawet on sam.

Kiedy wrócił z kolczykiem w kształcie kości, w lewym uchu, jego matka zbladła, ale nie powiedziała nawet słowa. Leah, zbyt zagłębiona w swoich problemach, nie zwróciła na ozdobę uwagi. Seth kazał wygrawerować na kości trzy słowa: Big Bad Wolf. Uwielbiał być pretensjonalny i płaski. Uley znów się wściekał. Cokolwiek zostało uznane za normę i zasadę, było bezzwłocznie przekręcane przez chłopaka. Ostentacyjnie obnosił się ze swoją sympatią i fascynacją wampirami - wykorzystywał swoją odporność na ich talenty, igrał z łagodnym usposobieniem Carlise'a i współczującą naturą Esme. Taksował uważnie Edwarda, drażniąc się z jego wiktoriańskim wychowaniem. Prychał w twarz pięknej Rosalie, prowokował Emmetta, aż w końcu doprowadził do tego, że nie było już dla niego wstępu do rezydencji Cullenów. Powoli, ale sukcesywnie doprowadzał swoje otoczenie do szału - odwracali się od niego jedno za drugim. W końcu, Jake podjął jedną z najtrudniejszych decyzji - wyrzucił go ze swojej sfory. Kazał mu pomyśleć nad sobą, nad tym co chce ze sobą zrobić, jaki ma plan na siebie, czego pragnie...

Teraz najbardziej pragnął biec, biec bez końca. Napędzany amfetaminą organizm nie miał absolutnie żadnych ograniczeń. Wyostrzone zmysły wyłapywały ogrom dźwięków i zapachów. Las był oceanem, w którym młody Clearwater miał utonąć, choć jeszcze o tym nie wiedział. Był tak naćpany, że nawet, gdyby spotkał własną śmierć, minąłby ją, śmiejąc się na cały głos. Kochał się śmiać, a właściwie naśmiewać. Kpić, ironizować, bawić się konwenansami, ludźmi i ich emocjami. Własne uczucia ograniczył do atawistycznego minimum. Napawał się siwymi włosami matki, zapłakanymi oczami siostry - głupie suki, które próbowały głaskać go pod włos i grać na resztkach sumienia, które właśnie dogorywało na gigantycznym haju. Był samotnikiem, banitą, a mimo to nie był sam - w jego głowie wciąż mieszkały głosy. Mroczne języki, liżące istotę zła - namawiające Setha do zaprzedania strzępów duszy, w zamian za rzeczy, o których nie śniło się najgorszym demonom gnijącym na dnie piekieł. A piekło pachniało krwią...

Wampirzyca odgarnęła czarne, długie włosy z twarzy i wbiła się zębami w gardło chłopca, którego rodzice, wyssani do cna, zostali porzuceni nieopodal. Głód rządził. Głód dyktował warunki - głód czynił z niej potwora. Bestię o bladej, pięknej twarzy, umazanej krwią. Zwierzę, którego okrucieństwo przewyższał tylko człowiek. Nagle, poderwała się do góry, rozrywając jednocześnie gardło dziecka. Warknęła, jej nozdrza rozchyliły się pod wpływem nowego zapachu i spięła się, gotowa do walki. Wiatr porywał ze sobą czarne długie kosmyki i tańczył wokół jej nóg strzępami czegoś, co kiedyś było suknią. Na skraju polany stał wilk - wielki basior, o jasnym, piaskowym futrze, które sterczało groźnie na całej długości pleców. Ona porzuciła posiłek, on podszedł kilka kroków - mierzyli się wzrokiem i każde z nich usiłowało oszacować swoje szanse na przetrwanie. Nagle samiec wycofał się, cały czas patrząc swojemu wrogowi prosto w oczy. Blada twarz wykrzywiła się zdziwieniem, gdy po kilku sekundach, stał przed nią, już nie wilk, a nagi chłopak. Wysoki, szczupły, ciemnowłosy i ewidentnie podniecony. Doświadczenie podpowiadało jej, że wszystko odbywało się inaczej niż powinno, ale wieczność nużyła... Z nieskrywaną ekscytacją przyjęła nieoczekiwany podarunek losu. Prezent pachniał mokrą, psią sierścią, alkoholem, narkotykami, lasem i wiatrem.

Podszedł bliżej, z drapieżnym półuśmiechem czającym się na twarzy - mogła go zabić, mógł zginąć, ale nie przejmował się tym. Cenniejsze od życia było pragnienie. Pragnienie upadku. Zatracenia się w mroku. Ciemności, która kazała mu chwycić lodowatą rękę kobiety i oblizać chciwie palce uwalane krwią. Czuł wyraźny metaliczny słodko - słony smak, którego obecność na języku, spowodowała, że z jego gardła wydobył się cichy pomruk. Odpowiedziało mu niecierpliwe warknięcie. Chuć dyskutowała z gorącym ciałem, zapraszając jego penisa do rozmowy. Pieprzył wpojenie. Chciał zerżnąć czerwonooką dziwkę, która stała przed nim, ale nie przewidział, że tej nocy, to on zostanie doprowadzony na skraj wyczerpania. Popchnęła go mocno, by upadł wprost pod jej nogi, a potem wpiła się w jego usta równie łapczywie jak podczas jedzenia. Wiedział, że kropla jadu wystarczy, a ona igrała na krawędzi ostrożności. Oderwała się od jego warg, liznęła szyję, obojczyk i pierś, pozwoliła odrobinie jadu skapnąć w pępek, a gdy syknął z bólu, zaśmiała się chrapliwie. Przejechała dłonią po delikatnych włosach, wyznaczających ścieżkę do pulsującego członka. Puch, młodzieńczy puch - szczenięcy. Seth jęczał pod władczym dotykiem, wbijając palce w mokrą ziemię. Wyginał się, oddychając ciężko. Przejęła kontrolę tak łatwo - zbyt łatwo, ale nie miał siły walczyć z przyjemnością, tak intensywną, jak czerń jej włosów, jak słodkawy zapach śmierci, przywodzący na myśl Edwarda. Edwarda, którego uda byłyby równie twarde i lodowate. Edwarda, którego ręce mogłyby pieścić tak samo boleśnie i mocno. Edwarda, którego wnętrze na pewno było równie ciasne, co rytmicznie zaciskająca się na nim pochwa wampirzycy. Już nie chciał dotykać, sprawdzać, śmiać się życiu w twarz. Tonął we własnym marzeniu. Ostatnim marzeniu bez szans na spełnienie, które oblekało jego ciało i kalało resztki dobra pochowane we wspomnieniach. Pijany orgazmem i litrami wina, zbrukany krwią i jadem, naćpany amfetaminą i testosteronem wydał na siebie wyrok.

- Edward! - krzyknął.

Nie było odroczenia. Ona nie umiała wybaczać. Nikt nie dał mu szans na obronę, na jakiekolwiek argumenty. Umierał trywialnie spełniony, mając przed oczami miodowe tęczówki młodego Cullena.


End file.
